ABSTRACT The Administrative Core is responsible for oversight and management of all activities and funds associated with the COBRE in Oxidants, Redox Balance, and Stress Signaling. It ensures that all aspects of the program are carried out as proposed and serves as the center for communication among the mentors, target faculty, other Cores and Internal & External Advisory Committee members. This Core has three components: Business Management (A-1); Faculty Development and Mentoring (A-2); and Program Planning and Sustainability (A-3). The Business Management component is responsible for coordinating all fiscal activities of the program as well as organizing and scheduling regular scientific meetings and meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Committees. This component is also instrumental in the preparation of the annual progress reports. The primary functions of the Faculty Development and Mentoring component are to implement and supervise the mentoring plan and optimize the successful transition of target investigators to independent status. The third component, Program Planning and Sustainability, has primary responsibility for developing and implementing the strategies necessary to provide long-term support for the Center of Oxidants, Redox Balance, and Stress Signaling. The core facilitates four areas of program development: strategic recruitments, pilot projects, grant planning and inter-institutional program activities. It also maintains the MUSC web site and orchestrates dissemination and access of scientific data and other information to COBRE participants, center members and to other collaborating IDeA programs. PHS 398 (Rev. 11/07) Page 1